


Snowstorm

by brizo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, And instead of Ice skating they instead do Pokemon Contests, Drabble Format, M/M, Makkachin is a Glaceon, Vicchan is an Eevee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri never had much in ambition when it came to Pokemon. He never wanted to be a trainer unlike his sister Mari who had gone on a journey of her own. But one day when his best friend Yuuko shows him a magazine with Sinnoh's top Coordinator Victor Nikiforov he suddenly gains a dream to one day stand on the same stage as his idol!Except... it is 10 years later when he gets the chance and fails spectacularly not even managing to get past the first contestant of the Second round of the Contest Grand Prix. Dejected he returns home with Vicchan his Eevee planning on retiring from the contest world. A chance video of his recreating Victor's winning first round performance brings the man himself to Hoenn and the rest they say, is history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Russian equivalent in Pokemon so Victor lives in Sinnoh in Snowpoint lololol.
> 
> Yuuri on the other hand... I'm debating whether to keep Hasetsu as its own place in Hoenn...

The first time Katsuki Yuuri actually payed attention to contests was when his best friend Yuuko shoved a magazine in his face and gushed about a new up and coming coordinator. Blinking in confusion and fixing his glasses that had become askew due to the force of the magazine in his face he had made a questioning sound causing her to stop.

“AH! I’m sorry Yuuri. But look LOOK.” Now more gently, she handed her magazine to her friend.

Looking down at the glossy pages he stared at the teen front in center of the pages. The teen had long silver hair and bright cerulean eyes and was cuddling an Eevee.  Yuuri found himself blushing involuntarily. The title read, “17 year old Snowpoint City Native Victor Nikiforov wins yet another Contest Grand Prix!”

“Isn’t he just the GREATEST?!” Yuuko gushed again cheeks red and eyes blazing.  Yuuri nodded absently as he stared again.

A week later finds them in Yuuri’s room in his family’s hot springs watching a video tape of one of Victor’s past performances.  He watched as Victor created a story out of the beauty of his Pokémon’s moves, watched as he battled and wowed the judges in the battle portion.

But more than that he wowed Yuuri who stared with wide eyes, and new dreams of becoming a Coordinator.

* * *

 

Yuuri never had any dreams of becoming a Pokémon trainer.  He was content to stay and work at his family’s hot springs. Being around his family’s Pokémon was enough for him.  He was starting to get a little sad, though. His sister had finally returned after her Pokémon journey and he saw just how much fun she had. But his anxiety had kept him from mentioning it and so until he was 13 and saw that magazine with his new found idol he was content to just stay at home.

But now he had a dream. He wanted to star in contents and he wanted to one day stand on the same stage as his idol. He wanted to compete against him…

And so when he finally gathered his courage and talked about it with his family they smiled at him and assured him he could follow his dreams.

Mari just smiled lazily at him and presented him with an egg.

“Umi just laid an egg and I know how much you want an Eevee.” She had told him. He blushed before petting and thanking his sisters Vaporeon for allowing him to take care of her baby.

Umi had just rubbed up against his hand. Yuuri had never felt more grateful.

* * *

 

When his Eevee hatched a month later he was so happy he cried. The Eevee was a male and was a beautiful silver color. At first he was shocked because color variations in Pokémon were extremely rare. But he took it as a sign and named his Eevee Vicchan after his idol.

His sister never let him live it down.


End file.
